L'arrivée Partie 1 sur 4
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Rowena Zahnrei. Les X-Men reviennent au manoir peu après les événements d'Alkali Lake. Léger Kuroro. One-Shot.


Disclaimer : Les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas. Vraiment pas. Ne me poursuivez pas en justice et ne me volez pas mon histoire !

L'Arrivée

Par Rowena

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

" Vous vivez vraiment ici ? "

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. L'atmosphère sombre dans la cabine était trop intense pour parler normalement. Scott était assis en silence, apathique et coupé du monde, perdu dans son chagrin. Logan était un peu mieux, remuant juste assez pour lancer un regard meurtrier à l'étranger qui avait osé interrompre le silence qui les avait enveloppés depuis leur retour du Canada. Malicia et Bobby étaient côte à côte sur un des sièges à l'arrière du jet, blottis dans une étreinte prudente qui n'amenait pas de contact cutané direct. Tornade focalisait ses émotions tournoyantes sur le pilotage du jet, déterminée à ne pas craquer devant ses amis.

Le Professeur Xavier leva les yeux vers l'étrange jeune homme qui venait de parler. C'était l'homme qui avait été l'instrument pour lui sauver la vie, ainsi que les vies de tous les humains sur Terre, lors de la destruction de la base d'Alkali Lake. L'allemand bleu sombre regardait le manoir Xavier par le hublot du Blackbird, ses yeux jaunes écarquillés. Comme son cœur lui faisait trop mal pour parler, Xavier envoya une confirmation mentale dans la direction de l'étranger. L'homme bleu parut très impressionné, mais il avait assez de tact pour garder le silence, baissant la tête et tournant les perles de son chapelet fait main entre ses doigts épais. Xavier se creusa la mémoire pour retrouver le nom de l'homme, puis réalisa que personne ne les avait présentés. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps.

" Excusez-moi, jeune homme " dit-il, provoquant un mouvement surpris de l'allemand bleu. " puis-je vous demander votre nom ? "

" Kurt Wagner, mein Herr " dit-il doucement. Lançant un coup d'œil furtif vers Wolverine, il se pencha d'avantage vers le Professeur et sourit légèrement, un scintillement dans ses yeux dorés " Mais dans le cirque de Munich j'étais connu sous le nom de l'Incroyable Diablo. "

A sa surprise, Xavier se trouva rendant son sourire à Diablo. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce jeune homme, un sentiment étrange de... il devrait l'appeler 'malice respectueuse', que Xavier aimait. Il l'avait entendu prier plus tôt et avait été stupéfait que quelqu'un à l'apparence si... démoniaque... puis arborer une foi si forte. Il avait là un homme qui croyait de tout son cœur à la bonté naturelle de l'homme, malgré toute la douleur et la peur auxquelles il avait été soumis dans sa vie. De manière surprenante, les événements récents n'avaient servi qu'à renforcer sa foi dans cette bonté, et dans la bienveillance ultime des plans de Dieu. Xavier était impatient de discuter avec lui, d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Il se demandait... est-ce que cet homme doux, compatissant, pouvait vraiment être l'Assassin de la Maison Blanche qu'il avait envoyé Jean et Tornade chercher quatre jours plus tôt ?

Quatre jours... Etait-ce vrai ? Cela semblait beaucoup plus long. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en si peu de temps. Le monde entier avait changé en moins d'une semaine.

Et Jean Grey, une des premières étudiantes du Professeur, une femme courageuse, intelligente, dont il avait fini par s'occuper comme d'une fille, avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver les leurs. Xavier ferma les yeux contre une brusque réalisation douloureuse. C'était lui qui devrait appeler ses parents. C'était lui qui devrait leur dire que leur fille bien-aimée était morte.

" Préparez-vous à l'atterrissage. " fit la voix faussement stable de Tornade dans le cockpit.

Diablo regarda avec stupéfaction le terrain de basket sur lequel ils descendaient s'ouvrir en grand pour révéler un hangar sophistiqué en dessous.

" Unglaublich " souffla-t-il alors que le jet effilé descendait dans le sous-sol métallique et que le terrain de basket se fermait par dessus leurs têtes. Quel était ce monde merveilleux où il avait atterri ?

Kurt Wagner se sentait un peu coupé de la réalité depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé inexplicablement accroupi au dessus du Président des Etats-Unis avec un couteau dans la main et une épaule qui brûlait d'une blessure à l'arme à feu. Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis, et si vite, et ses souvenirs de comment ça s'était passé étaient au mieux troubles...

Jean l'avait aidé à libérer quelques uns de ces mystérieux souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui, même au début, quand il essayait pourtant de la terroriser. Elle était venue vers lui avec amitié et confiance, touchant son esprit avec le sien, en sortant le passé d'une manière si douce qu'il n'avait pas eu peur de l'intrusion. Mais les souvenirs qu'elle avait découvert étaient si horribles, si incroyables...

Pour l'instant encore, il avait dans la tête les couloirs sombres d'Alkali Lake. Il avait vu les visages des soldats qui l'avaient si brutalement enlevé de s a maison de Boston, leurs corps répandus au sol derrière la porte de métal qui avait retenu le Professeur Xavier prisonnier du Cérébro Noir. Kurt avait déjà vu des morts avant, avait été à plusieurs enterrements de personnes dont il avait été aussi proche que de la famille, mais les restes de ces soldats avaient été un choc brutal. Leurs corps étaient étalés des deux côtés du couloir. Ach, Gott, il y en avait tellement...

Ces événements étaient trop étrangers à la vie qu'il connaissait pour être réels. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'étrange sensation qu'à tout moment, il allait ouvrir les yeux dans son lit, dans sa caravane du cirque de Munich. Margali allait frapper à la porte, lui criant de sortir sa queue paresseuse du lit et de commencer à se préparer pour la représentation de l'après-midi. Alors qu'il mangerait son petit-déjeuner, Woodhead allait arriver avec une promesse d'entraînement d'escrime ou peut-être un voyage clandestin vers le cinéma local pour voir une version de Captain Blood avec un doublage minable (T/N : c'est un film d'aventure et d'amour de 1935. J'ignore s'il a été traduit en français). Et quand il entrerait sous le chapiteau, Amanda lui sourirait pour l'accueillir depuis le trapèze et il se téléporterait sur la plate-forme pour commencer l'entraînement...

Kurt sursauta à la sensation soudaine et inattendue d'une main sur son épaule. Se tournant vivement dans son siège, il trouva face à lui les yeux emplis d'une peine bien contrôlée d'Ororo Monroe.

" On est arrivés. " dit-elle, sa voix douce bien que Kurt puisse voir la tension derrière son léger sourire rassurant. Elle réprimait fermement son chagrin, essayant de se montrer la plus aimable possible pour le nouvel arrivant. Kurt le comprit et cela l'inquiéta, mais il lui rendit son sourire sans faire de commentaire et se mit gracieusement sur ses pieds avec l'intention d'aider le Professeur Xavier paralysé. A sa surprise et sa peine, Cyclope l'en empêcha avec une grimace, aidant le Professeur à se remettre debout et passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

" Scott... " le réprima doucement le Professeur, mais la crispation du visage de l'homme augmenta. " Toi " aboya-t-il " Démon de la Nuit ou quel que soit ton nom. Va avec Tornade, mais ne te mets pas trop à l'aise. On part pour Washington dans quelques heures. Tiens-toi prêt. "

Sur ce, Scott aida le Professeur à descendre la rampe où Malicia avait amené un fauteuil électrique. Kurt cligna des yeux devant l'hostilité ouverte cachée derrière les paroles de Scott, puis se tourna vers Ororo, perdu et blessé.

Ororo fronçait elle-même les sourcils, ses yeux vifs à demi blanchis et ses cheveux immaculés se soulevant d'eux-mêmes alors qu'elle fixait Scott s'éloignant. Voyant sa colère difficilement réprimée, la confusion de Kurt se mua en compassion alors qu'il reconnaissait l'attitude revêche de Scott pour une expression de douleur et une colère intense envers le sacrifice de Jean.

" Vous ne devez pas être en colère contre lui, Fraulein Tornade. " dit-il doucement, sa voix profonde et mélodieuse aussi douce que ses yeux dorés. " C'est la douleur qui le fait parler ainsi. Il ne voulait pas être brutal. "

" Il n'avait pas le droit de te parler ainsi après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ! " aboya Tornade d'un air menaçant. " Ce n'est pas comme s'il était le seul à souffrir actuellement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi égocentrique, aussi égoïste... "

" Fraulein, s'il vous plait " tenta à nouveau Kurt. " Essayez de comprendre. Ce n'est pas l'égoïsme qui le pousse à parler ainsi. Sa douleur est celle d'un homme qui a eu le cœur coupé en deux. Je sais que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre, mais des émotions aussi profondes sont évidentes même pour moi. "

Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue avec un long doigt épais. " Et souvenez-vous, Fraulein, j'ai touché l'esprit du Doktor Grey, et plusieurs de ses pensées sont encore avec moi. " Il écarta la main de son menton et prit doucement Tornade par les épaules, la regardant dans les yeux avec une compréhension et une compassion qui semblaient toucher jusqu'à son âme. Ororo essaya de s'écarter de la lumière intense de ses yeux dorés, de lui cacher ses sentiments sombres. Mais alors qu'il parlait, elle se sentit attirée par sa voix. Elle lutta contre elle alors que cela menaçait de percer ses barrières, d'exposer sa faiblesse, sa douleur. Mais la voix de Kurt insistait doucement, la tirait de derrière les barrières solidement construites jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus rien la séparant de la douloureuse réalité.

" Pour vous " dit-il " le Doktor Grey était votre meilleure amie, plus qu'une sœur. Pour Herr Cyclope, en revanche, elle était l'âme sœur, son autre moitié. " Il ferma les yeux un instant, un flash de... quelque chose... flottant sur ses traits sombres avant de parler à nouveau.

" J'ai déjà vu cet amour avant, et je sais qu'il est très rare. Une connexion aussi intense est souvent effrayante, et le Doktor Grey essayait souvent de nier la vraie nature de leur amour, se moquant de sa dévotion à Herr Cyclope et flirtant même avec d'autres hommes. Et maintenant qu'elle est partie, Herr Cyclope est seul à se demander ce qui aurait pu advenir d'eux. "

Ororo le regarda, la peau indigo, sombre, les délicates cicatrices, les yeux dorés et chauds, et sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes. Comment quelqu'un qui avait vécu replié dans une église abandonnée pouvait être devenu si sage ?

" Elle est vraiment partie, n'est-ce pas " dit la déesse du temps, sa voix calme et stoïque tremblant légèrement. " Il n'y aura pas de sauvetage miraculeux. Elle ne va jamais apparaître sur le pas de la porte en disant que c'était un grosse blague. Jean est vraiment... mor... " elle hoqueta, sa voix se brisant sur le mot, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Deux bras puissants, qui ne la jugeaient pas, se tendirent pour la serrer dans une étreinte réconfortante et Ororo se retrouva à s'y blottir, sanglotant contre la poitrine maigre de Kurt avec un abandon qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée depuis qu'elle était une petite fille.

Kurt lui frotta le dos, murmurant les sons de réconfort sans mots qui transcendent le langage et parlent directement à l'âme. Il fallut un long moment à Ororo pour reprendre ses esprits assez pour lever la tête, mortifiée par sa conduite devant un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Sa honte diminua, cependant, quand elle vit que Kurt pleurait aussi.

Voyant son expression surprise, Kurt sourit à travers ses larmes, tendant la main pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues hâlées. " Se lamenter pour quelqu'un qu'on aime n'est pas une faiblesse, Liebling " dit-il, lui frottant le dos avec sa queue. " Nous ne sommes pas égoïstes de nous sentir comme ça, ou même d'être en colère contre celui qu'on aime pour être mort, et nous laisser nous débrouiller avec ça. Ce sont des sentiments naturels, et les exprimer rend simplement plus facile de les gérer ensuite. C'est les réfréner en vous qui va vous affaiblir. Maintenant que nous avons commencé à nous lamenter ensemble, nous serons plus forts ensuite. "

Ororo secoua la tête, la stupéfaction se mêlant à son chagrin. " Et je pensais que je devrais t'aider. " dit-elle. " Après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, avec quelle cruauté Stryker s'est servi de toi, après avoir été traîné dans toute cette aventure, comment peux-tu être encore si ouvert, si compatissant quand il s'agit des autres ? "

Kurt gloussa littéralement, l'attirant contre lui dans une brève étreinte fraternelle. " Ach, Fraulein, ce n'est pas très facile de voir la bonté du monde, ou de croire dans la bienveillance des plans de Dieu. Tout ce que je peux faire est essayer de mon mieux de regarder le monde à travers mes yeux sans préjugés de mes propres problèmes ou peurs. Et si je peux comprendre les opinions et les pensées de ceux qui voudraient me haïr, me faire du mal, à cause de ce que je suis, ils ont moins de contrôle sur moi. "

Tornade s'assit, la tête inclinée sur le côté alors qu'elle absorbait ce qu'il avait dit. " Vous êtes une personne surprenante, Kurt Wagner. " dit-elle, un léger sourire soulevant le coin de ses lèvres.

Kurt gloussa à nouveau, bondissant avec élégance sur ses pieds et tendant galamment une main tridactyle et puissante pour l'aider à se redresser. " Et vous, ma chère Fraulein, êtes l'une des femmes les plus braves, les plus compréhensives que j'aie jamais rencontrées. " Il leva la main pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, un sourire illuminant son visage sombre. " Non, non. Ne dites rien. " Il prit sa main et la leva à ses lèvres d'une manière fringante qui fit rougir Ororo malgré elle. " Vous devriez savoir maintenant que je m'efforce de dire toujours la vérité. " Il embrassa sa main, ses lèvres sombres effleurant à peine sa douce peau café au lait, puis il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, tendant le coude pour qu'elle le prenne.

" Maintenant, Liebling, je crois que Herr Cyclope a suggéré que je vous accompagne dans ce magnifique manoir où nous sommes arrivés ? "

Glissant son bras sous le sien, Tornade sourit. " Je serais honorée de vous faire faire une visite complète, Herr Wagner. "

Ils descendirent comme cela, bras dessus bras dessous, la rampe du Blackbird vers un nouveau monde, dont Kurt n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence à part dans la science-fiction.

Fin.


End file.
